


A Sudden Change of Plans

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hermione's Haven, Off the Beaten Path 2020, Summer Vacation, Temporary Amnesia, The Melting Pot Tropes and Fandoms Event 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: After deciding how she was going to spend the summer and exploring a potential summer fling, Hermione finds herself transported to a brand new world only to end up with a head injury that forces her plans to change. COMPLETE
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Captain Hook | Killian Jones
Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Off the Beaten Path Summer 2020, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	A Sudden Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrysKrossZee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/gifts).



> A/N: Next up in my series of summer one shots based on fests that I have signed up for, Hermione's Haven: #OfftheBeatenPath20. This fest consisted of only crossovers. My prompt gave me the choice between Twilight, Once Upon a Time, and DC.
> 
> Along with this fest, this story was also used for my #HHBingo20 card for the square I5 - Deletrius and my Melting Pot Fanfiction's trope, Huddling for Warmth.
> 
> KrysKrossZee, I hope that I was able to do your prompt justice and that you enjoy this piece!
> 
> Now that this story is live, I'm going to enjoy my time with my toes in the water and ass in the sand! I'll see you with another crossover soon! ;)
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

_Ministry Internship_

_Pros: Jumpstart to dream career, Foot in the door at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, On the inside track for everything you've ever dreamed of_

_Cons: Working your summer away, Missing out on exciting adventures with friends, All work and no play makes Hermione a dull girl_

_Holiday with the boys_

_Pros: Enjoyable summer, Sun-kissed skin, Tropical drinks, Feet in the sand, memories to last a lifetime, A chance at a summer romance_

_Cons: Having to pack, Not starting at the Ministry until September - getting behind, Not working - no summer income_

Hermione stared at the list in her hands. She knew that time was running out, and she needed to make a decision about how she was going to spend her summer. Her head kept telling her to take the summer internship. It was the logical thing to do, and it was the best thing she could for her future.

 _But her heart_. Her heart wanted her to take that holiday with the boys. She felt a deep desire to enjoy her last summer before entering adulthood and joining the workforce. She had been forced to grow up faster than most other people her age. Hermione wanted a chance to relax with her friends and spend the summer doing memorable things, rather than working away in an office in the middle of London.

"Do I follow my heart or my mind?" Hermione mumbled to herself, falling back against her mattress. She dropped the list on the bed and let out a heavy sigh as she scrubbed hands over her face. A knocking at her bedroom door caused her to sit straight up off the bed. "Just a second!"

Picking up the piece of paper off the bed, Hermione looked at it for a split second and crumbled it up in her hands. She had made her decision, and nothing was going to change her mind. " _Deletrius_ ," she whispered, watching the paper disappear from her hands. Once it was gone, she looked up at the door and smiled. "Come in!"

As the door opened, it revealed a smiling Harry Potter walking into her room. He walked over to her desk and pulled out the chair, facing it opposite of where she sat. Harry swung his leg over the chair and sat down, resting his arms on the back of the chair. He leaned forward and rested his chin on his wrist. "So, did you make up your mind about your summer?"

Hermione smiled as she saw the nervous look on his face. She figured that the nervousness came from the fact that he was afraid she was going to say that she would be spending the summer working away at the Ministry. "I have," she replied, slowly nodding her head.

His crooked grin set her heart aflutter as she watched him fidget about on the chair. Part of her wanted just to blurt out the good news, but at the same time, she had a strange desire to make him wait just a little bit longer for an answer.

"Well?" Harry asked, carding a hand through his hair as he leaned back in the chair just a little. He wanted her to spend the summer with him, in the hopes that he could move their relationship from the friends' stage into something a little bit more. _But that would only be the case if that's what she wanted_ , he reminded himself as he waited for her answer.

Hermione cocked her head to the side as she watched him for a few moments. He was deep in thought about something as he waited for her answer. She couldn't help noticing how cute he was while deep in thought. Shaking her head, Hermione pushed the thoughts aside. _Not right now, Granger_ , she reminded herself.

"I'm coming with you this summer," she exclaimed after a few moments of heavy silence between them. She jumped up off the bed as Harry rose from the chair, closing the space between them as he wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up and spinning her around.

"That's great," Harry replied, setting her down gently after a few spins. "Are you almost done packing? I thought it might be nice to stop by the Burrow and say goodbye to everyone before we took the portkey in the morning."

"Almost," Hermione replied, looking around the room. "I should be done in about twenty minutes. I'll meet you downstairs?"

"Perfect," Harry replied, taking a few steps towards her bedroom door. He paused and closed his eyes for a moment. "Hermione?"

"Yes?" she asked, turning to look at him as he slowly turned to face her.

"I'm glad you decided to come with me," he replied, his cheeks turning a soft pink as he admitted the truth.

"I am too," Hermione said, smiling back at him. "Now go finish getting packed so we can start this adventure."

She watched as Harry hurried out of her room, shaking her head as she laughed softly to herself. This was going to be an amazing summer. Turning to her bookshelf, Hermione had to narrow down which books she was going to take with her. She reached up and grabbed her copy of The Sea Wolf by Jack London. As she brought it closer to her face, she realized that something wasn't right.

Hermione attempted to brace herself for landing as she felt her free fall beginning; however, she landed much sooner than she had anticipated. Instead of landing on solid ground, the place she landed gave way to her body weight, and suddenly she found herself submerged underwater. Her head bounced against the sand, knocking her out of consciousness for a brief moment.

Her eyes popped open as she forced herself to sit straight up, emerging from the water as she attempted to catch her breath. All she knew at that moment was that she needed to get fresh air in her lungs, and the back of her head was throbbing. She tentatively felt the back of her head and bumped a tender spot. Hermione glanced at her hand to see if there was any blood and let out a sigh of relief when she didn't see any.

"Are you okay?"

Hearing the voice, Hermione attempted to turn her head towards it but grimaced in pain. She took a deep breath and held it until the pain subsided. By that time, the owner of the voice had come into view.

"Are you alright there, love?" he asked, kneeling down in front of her.

The first thing she noticed about him was the hook where his hand should be. That seemed a bit odd to her if she was honest, but she also couldn't be too sure what was going on in her own mind with this throbbing headache.

"Hello?" he said, waving his hand in front of her face. "Please tell me you aren't cursed without a voice."

"I have a voice," she replied, smiling nervously. "My head hurts, and I think I'm having trouble remembering things."

He looked at her for a few minutes, and then he noticed the fact that she was shivering. He quickly removed his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "You're shivering," he said, offering her a hand to pull her up off the sand. "We need to get you out of the water."

She looked at his hand for a moment before taking it and allowing him to pull her up onto her feet. She was a bit wobbly at first, but he quickly wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to help her stand. At the same time, his body heat was being transferred from him to her, which quickly helped her to warm up.

He led her over to a bench near the road and sat her down. "Do you know your name or where you are, love?"

Hermione thought about his question for a moment. "My name is Hermione Granger, but I have no idea where I am or how I got here."

"Aye, welcome to Storybrooke, Hermione Granger. My name is Killian Jones, and it would appear you've got a head injury," he said, smiling as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a mobile device. "I'm going to give the town Sheriff a call and have her come get us."

. . . . . . . .

As her eyes fluttered open, Hermione heard beeping coming from either side of her. She turned her head to the right and noticed a heart monitor flashing away with her pulse. In the distance, she could see people moving around through the glass on the wall. She was in some kind of hospital, but it didn't look like a hospital she had ever been in before.

She turned her head to the left and noticed a vaguely familiar face, looking at her with a smile beaming brightly. Furrowing her brow, she attempted to sit up straighter in the bed to get a better look at him.

"Just rest there, love. You don't want to push yourself too hard," Killian said, resting a gentle hand on hers.

Hermione looked down at it for a moment, puzzled. He was acting as though they knew one another well, and he was just there to take care of her, but she hadn't any idea who he was. Lifting her gaze from his hand back to his face, she decided it was time for some answers. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Storybrooke Hospital," a female voice chimed in from the opposite side of the room.

Surprised by the voice, Hermione's head turned quickly toward it and caused a stinging pain to run down her neck. She grimaced as she reached back to rub the base of her head. "How did I get here?"

"We were hoping you could remember," Killian said.

"But it seems you are suffering from a bout of amnesia after hitting your head," Emma added, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Killian said your name is Hermione?"

Hermione nodded slowly. _Amnesia_ , she thought to herself, _of all things to happen during summer vacation…_ her mind trailed off. "Harry!" she shouted.

"Who's Harry?" Emma asked, a look of growing concern appearing on her face. "If we need to go back out and look for someone…"

Hermione let out a sigh. "He's a friend of mine, but I can't remember why I am so worried about him."

"Until you get better and start remembering who you are or where you came from," Killian interjected, reaching out to touch Hermione's hand once more. "Swan and I will make sure you get the best medical attention available in Storybrooke."

"Are you sure that won't be a problem? I can't remember anything except my name," Hermione replied, collapsing against the back of the bed and pouting her lower lip.

"Aye, it is more than fine," Killian replied. "After all, it's the right thing to do."


End file.
